


Siempre quieren más del otro.

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Kinktober 2020; Teasing (Burlas)Era algo muy suyo, demasiado obvio para quienes les conocían lo suficiente, y una simple broma de adolescentes para quienes no los ubican. El gemido demasiado agudo de Auron por un lado, y el regaño con cierto nerviosismo de Luzu por otro.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946602
Kudos: 15





	Siempre quieren más del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy nerviosa con esto, espero les guste.

Era algo muy suyo, demasiado obvio para quienes les conocían lo suficiente, y una simple broma de adolescentes para quienes no los ubican. Auron acostumbraba decir en momentos inapropiados, cosa que llamaba la atención de Luzu, primero como una particularidad, luego se volvió algo demasiado constante ya sea cuando estaban en grupo o cuando estaban a solas. 

Al final, y sin darle muchas vueltas, se transformó en un chiste interno.

El gemido demasiado agudo de Auron por un lado, y el regaño con cierto nerviosismo de Luzu por otro.

Por supuesto que Auron insistía con ello para molestar a Luzu, descubrió hace mucho que recibía más atención de su parte luego de un par de gemidos fingidos en público, se vio a sí mismo analizando las situaciones donde menos se lo esperaría y colocándose a su lado para, a continuación, lanzar un gemido que lo hiciera rabiar, voltear a verlo y comenzar a regañarlo por ello, siendo su centro de atención.

Tarde de dio cuenta que todo eso se acumuló, que Luzu nunca olvida cosas así, y que lo iba a pagar pronto.

Meses después, cuando aquella broma era ya conocida entre todos los héroes, en una oportunidad en qué Luzu y Auron lograron juntarse a solas para charlar de sus temas fue que Luzu tomó represalias contra su querido amigo.

Justo después de explicarle cosas del nuevo mod que los Dioses les habían dejado, Auron tuvo la brillante y fatídica idea de gemir con fuerza en su oído.

Pero Luzu no reaccionó, no se sobresaltó ni le regaño como el otro esperaba. Tan solo le miro unos segundos en silencio y siguió con su explicación.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Auron no sabía si reír o seguir con la conversación, y en una mezcla de ambas trato de craftear lo que pedía el mod, con manos temblorosas, con la mente confundida. 

Esto no salió como él esperaba y eso no le gusta.

—Auroncito.

—¿Qué pasa Luzu? —no voltea a verlo, su mente aún se hunde entre sus dudas.

Pero siente la yema de los dedos de Luzu en el borde de sus labios, sus ojos pasean desde un punto fijo y perdido a la distancia hacia la mirada bi color a centímetros de su rostro.

Reprimir un jadeo que se quería escapar de su garganta cuando lo siguiente que logra procesar es que Luzu, su niño, a quien ha estado molestando con gemidos por más de un año le está comiendo el morro ahora mismo.

Y sabe bien, la manera en que le besa es firme, segura y en cierta forma dominante. Le tomó desprevenido luego del gallo de antes, y ahora Auron solo puede congelarse en su posición.

Su mente es un caos, y es causa de las acciones de Luzu, siempre termina así.

*

Tal vez debió pensar mejor eso de extender tanto la broma de gemir de sorpresa, si lo hubiera pensado mejor en ese momento no estaría ahora con ambas manos sobre la pared, inclinado hacia adelante, con calor, demasiado calor para aquella época del año.

Y solo le está tocando sobre la ropa, siendo especialmente cuidadoso en no hacer contacto piel con piel, porque sabe que eso le  _ molesta _ a Auron. Que no haya contacto, que no le esté besando cada extremo de piel, mordiendo y marcando a gusto, que no le haya ya sacado la maldita ropa y sacie su necesidad de ser acariciado por sus frías manos.

Está jugando con él.

Se burla de sus suspiros exigiendo algo más que arrugas en su ropa, se burla de sus miradas lascivas lanzadas con molestia al no ser correspondido en sus exigencias, y se burla de sus esperanzas por que aquella espera terminará con ellos dos en la cama o contra esta misma pared en el patio de su casa.

Pero eso no va a llegar.

Luzu lo sabe, esto es solo una lección para su  _ amigo _ por burlarse repetidas veces de él. 

Y ahora es el turno de Luzu, y como conoce lo suficiente de los gustos de Auron, comprende la manera en que puede tenerlo más tiempo contra la pared de su casa a su Merced en la espera de  _ algo  _ que no va a venir.

Aunque también a él le molesta no ir más allá, no apegarse a su cuerpo a hundir su nariz en su cuello captando su aroma cítrico, ni demasiado dulce ni demasiado amargo. O pasar su lengua por su piel que poco a poco se calentaba luego de ser tocada por sus manos, o disfrutar de sentir como se retuerce contra su cuerpo en busca de más contacto, más calor.

Finalmente deja sus manos descansar en la cadera de Auron. Se aleja un poco para apreciar su obra y no puede quedar más encantado con el resultado.

La pared tiene marcas de rasguños sutiles, sus manos están cerradas en puños, sus codos permanecen pegados a la pared junto a su frente. Su espalda está perfectamente curva y sus hombros no dejan de subir y bajar repetidamente denotando la dificultad de respirar.

Y sus jadeos, por los Dioses, son tan preciosos, el como trata de mantenerlos a raya solo por qué no quiere darle el gusto, pero es en vano, por qué puede callar sus gemidos todo lo que quiera pero no su lenguaje corporal.

Él, como psicólogo, siempre presume de eso, que sabe leer el lenguaje corporal y por eso siempre sabe cómo pedirle las cosas a Luzu.

—Bien, eso es todo por hoy Auroncito —le da una palmada en la parte baja de la espalda mientras sonríe feliz por la reacción.

Auron se volteo, indignado y sonrojado por lo que tomará como una ofensa. Odia la sonrisa de arrogancia de Luzu ahora mismo, y sabe que ha perdido.

—Que hijo de puta…

—Di lo que quieras, por lo menos pude oír tus verdaderos gemidos y no los falsos que usas para  _ molestarme. _

Auron suspira, se despega de la pared arreglando un poco su ropa de vuelta a su lugar y mira a Luzu ya no con molestia, es una advertencia. Tarde o temprano va a terminar con el encuentro de hoy, pero no le dice ni una sola palabra más.

Después de todo, ambos saben que no van a quedarse solo con un manoseo fugaz, nunca es solo eso. 

Siempre quieren más del otro. 


End file.
